Choose me
by Kaara1
Summary: Trad de Redroses100. Quand Bilbo se fait prendre dans la Forêt Noire en explorant, un choix lui est offert entre sa anneau magique ou la libération des Nains. Ou alors il peut avoir les deux, si il donne à Thranduil quelque chose en retour. Mais quelque chose qui commence simplement devient bien trop compliqué, et Thranduil peut ne pas être satisfait avec une nuit.


Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur ce fandom, mais avec le shipping Bilbo x Thranduil cette fois. L'histoire originale est de redroses100, et voici le lien :

www . Fanfiction s/ 10302527 /1/ Choose-Me

J'ai gardé les noms propres en anglais, car ils sont plus classes comme ça je trouve, et ça n'empêche pas de comprendre l'histoire.

Et j'ai commencé avec le vouvoiement car ils ne sont que des étrangers au départ, mais je suis passée au tutoiement à un certain point de l'histoire car ça correspondait mieux à l'intimité du moment ;)

Et encore une fois, merci à Asyliss et Polskabi qui m'ont aidé à traduire quelques expressions. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elles, hein.

* * *

Le palais du Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire était, pour être honnête, plutôt vaste. Bilbo l'explorait, sous la protection de son anneau magique bien sûr, depuis des semaines maintenant et il avait toujours la capacité de se perdre régulièrement. Comme à cet instant, par exemple. Il avait voulu trouver la cuisine, mais ce n'était définitivement pas la cuisine. Il devait avoir pris quelques mauvais détours près de la salle du trône. Mais tout de même, comment exactement avait-il fini dans les chambres du Roi des Elfes ?!

Heureusement le Roi n'était pas là, mais Bilbo savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder. Il était en train de chercher un moyen de sortir qui n'impliquait pas des portes aléatoires s'ouvrant par elles-mêmes quand soudainement Thranduil sortit de derrière un pilier et regarda dans sa direction.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. » Le cœur de Bilbo sauta dans sa poitrine et cessa de battre pendant quelques instants douloureux tandis qu'il regardait les yeux ronds le Roi des Elfes. Le Roi qui regardait précisément dans sa direction, bien qu'il soit invisible. « Pourquoi attendez-vous dans l'ombre ? » lui demanda Thranduil, semblant plutôt calme en considérant le fait qu'il y avait un intrus invisible dans sa chambre. Bilbo essaya de reculer de quelques pas, mais Thranduil claqua uniquement de la langue. « J'ai verrouillé les portes petit être. Vous êtes si sournois, je savais que je n'aurais probablement que cette unique chance. » Bilbo trébucha littéralement sur ses pieds à cela. Et, bien sûr, son anneau magique choisit ce moment pour être trop gros pour son doigt, s'envolant de sa main et atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin en même temps que Bilbo touchait le sol.

Le Hobbit se sentit paralysé par la peur en regardant les yeux de Thranduil le parcourir, détaillant son apparence. Puis les yeux du Roi glissèrent à son anneau, et l'Elfe serpenta en sa direction. Bilbo voulait se précipiter également et le saisir avant que Thranduil ne le puisse, mais il ne pouvait littéralement pas bouger. Il regarda le Roi des Elfes se pencher gracieusement, ses longs doigts pâles se courbant autour la bande d'or, avant de se redresser.

« Il y a de la magie noire là-dedans. Comment cela a-t-il fini entre les mains d'un Hobbit qui est très loin de chez lui ? » demanda Thranduil, regardant curieusement l'anneau pendant quelques instants avant de d'errer plus loin dans ses chambres. Bilbo retrouva finalement sa capacité de se mouvoir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste _laisser_ Thranduil prendre _son_ anneau ! Il se releva et se précipita après le Roi, déglutissant nerveusement.

« Je l'ai trouvé. Dans les Montagnes Embrumées. » déclara Bilbo, en espérant que Thranduil allait le lui rendre. Mais pourquoi le Roi ferait-il cela ?

« Intéressant. Est-ce que l'invisibilité est sa seule capacité ? » questionna Thranduil, regardant derrière lui. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit que Bilbo le suivait.

« Il euh... Je peux entendre ce que disent les Araignées... quand je le porte. » lui dit nerveusement Bilbo. Thranduil s'arrêta un moment, un sombre froncement baissant le coin de ses lèvres. Cela semblait plus familier que ce qu'il aurait aimé.

« Est-ce qu'il... vous parle ? » questionna-t-il, se tournant vers Bilbo. Les yeux du Hobbit s'écarquillèrent et il remua inconfortablement quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Thranduil fronça d'autant plus des sourcils et ferma son poing autour de l'anneau. L'Anneau. L'Anneau de Pouvoir de Sauron. Il savait qu'il était illogique de sauter aux conclusions, mais il pouvait sentir les ténèbres s'échappant du simple petit anneau. Quel petit objet. Cependant, tant de malheur et de morts pouvaient provenir de lui.

Bilbo le regardait avec des yeux ronds et suppliants, et Thranduil ressentit de la pitié pour le petit être. Il ne savait clairement pas ce que l'anneau lui faisait. Ou ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, s'il restait en sa possession. Il se dit que ce serait seulement pour la bonne santé du petit homme qu'il garderait l'anneau loin du Hobbit. Et quand il verrait Gandalf, ou n'importe lequel des Istari à nouveau, il leur laisserait s'occuper du futur de l'anneau. Mais comment l'empêcher de le corrompre lui ou n'importe lequel de ses elfes ? Même les êtres parfaits pouvaient être influencés par les promesses de l'anneau.

Cependant... Cela n'avait pas semblé affecter le Hobbit trop méchamment. Bien sûr, les Hobbits étaient si petits et simples que cela ne pouvait avoir un grand impact. Et ils n'avaient pas de grands pouvoirs magiques que l'anneau pouvait exploiter, comme avec un Istari. Peut-être serait-il pour le mieux que le petit être garde l'anneau. Mais, plutôt que de simplement rendre l'anneau, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelque chose en retour.

« Vous êtes un Hobbit » affirma Thranduil, tournant l'anneau dans sa main. Bilbo acquiesça, incertain à où cette déclaration menait. « Avez-vous un nom ? » dit Thranduil d'une voix traînante avec un léger sourire. Bilbo rougit et acquiesça à nouveau.

« Bilbo Baggins, Votre Majesté. » lui dit-il anxieusement. Thranduil fit un bruit pour reconnaître ça et étudia Bilbo à nouveau. Bilbo jurait qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de Thranduil comme un sentier de feu sur sa peau. Thranduil n'était pas mécontent de ce qu'il vit alors qu'il examinait Bilbo. Des cheveux dorés et bouclés, des grands yeux bleus, une peau douce et bronzée. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands, et il était beaucoup plus petit que tous les Hobbits que Thranduil ait jamais vu. Il était... charmant. Séduisant d'une façon innocente et naïve. Thranduil se sentit presque mal, à regarder le Hobbit de la façon dont il le faisait, mais pas assez mal pour arrêter.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de chez vous petit être ? Pas de doutes que vous accompagnez Thorin Oakenshield et sa Compagnie, mais pourquoi quitter votre maison ? » demanda Thranduil en s'avançant plus loin dans sa chambre une fois encore. Bilbo recommença à le suivre, cependant avec plus de réticence cette fois. Thranduil serpenta vers son lit et s'assit tranquillement, levant la tête vers le Hobbit, attendant une réponse. Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et se balançant d'un pied à l'autre plusieurs fois avant de soupirer.

« Je voulais partir pour une aventure. Et ils veulent reprendre leur maison. C-C'est une cause aussi noble que n'importe quelle autre. » expliqua Bilbo, incapable de regarder le Roi. Thranduil persifla légèrement et le sourcil de Bilbo se haussa dans la confusion. Pourquoi Thranduil était-il si incrédule ?

« Peut-être est-ce l'objectif de Thorin de récupérer sa maison. Mais une fois que vous aurez atteint la montagne, je suis quasiment sûr que vous verrez quelque chose d'entièrement différent dans ses yeux. Du désir pour le trésor et l'Arkenstone. La Fièvre de l'Or. Cela fait briller leurs yeux, comme la fièvre. » lui dit Thranduil, ses propres yeux regardant loin au-delà, pris dans un souvenir. Une fois que le souvenir disparut, il tourna ses yeux vers le Hobbit se tortillant devant lui. Bilbo semblait être à la quintessence de l'incommodité, et évidemment un peu effrayé, mais pas entièrement surpris par la tirade de Thranduil. « Vous avez déjà entendu ce terme auparavant. »

« Elrond de Fondcombe l'a mentionné. » admit Bilbo. « Gandalf a dit- » Bilbo arrêta aussitôt de parler quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait juste dénoncé aussi. Thranduil se contenta de sourire.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que le magicien soit impliqué ? » fit-il d'une voix traînante. « Enfin, continuez. » l'encouragea-t-il. Bilbo semblait hésitant, mais finalement ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

« Gandalf a dit qu'il pensait que Thorin pouvait résister à la maladie. Il a vu ce qui était arrivé à son grand-père après tout. Ce que la Maladie lui a fait. » défendit Bilbo, sonnant un peu trop plein d'espoir. Thranduil n'était pas aussi optimiste.

« Je crois qu'aucun membre de la lignée de Durin n'est immunisé contre une telle folie. Cela court dans leurs veines tout comme les veines d'or qui courent dans leur montagne. » Bilbo se tortilla d'autant plus, regardant tout autour pour quelque sorte d'échappatoire. Mais franchement, quel bien une voie d'évasion ferait quand il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se cacher ? Thranduil eut l'air de savoir à quoi il pensait parce qu'il recommença à jouer avec l'anneau.

Il trouvait agréable la façon dont les yeux de Bilbo s'illuminaient quand il faisait quelque chose avec l'anneau. Cela pouvait être incorrect de sa part de penser de telles choses à propos de son petit... invité... mais il n'avait pas pensé de telles choses à propos de qui que ce soit pendant une très longue période. Pas depuis que sa femme avait quitté la Terre du Milieu pour le Valinor. Personne ne l'avait attiré de tout ce temps. Donc pourquoi ce petit Hobbit le piégeait ainsi ? Était-ce juste l'anneau, déjà en train de jouer avec son esprit ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus profond le liant à cet étranger ? Se préoccupait-il réellement de ce que c'était ?

« Est-ce que vous voulez ravoir votre anneau ? » demanda Thranduil, et les yeux de Bilbo brillèrent à nouveau. Le Hobbit hocha de la tête de façon enthousiaste, léchant ses lèvres avidement. « Plus que vous souhaitez que votre amis soient libérés ? » questionna-t-il, et en un instant la lumière et l'espoir quittèrent les yeux de Bilbo.

« Ils... Je... Est-ce que vous les libéreriez vraiment ? » demanda Bilbo, toutefois il semblait déçu qu'il doive apparemment choisir l'un ou l'autre.

« Je pourrais. » Il plaça l'anneau à côté à la vue, sur une des deux tables installées de chaque côté de son lit. Les yeux de Bilbo le suivirent, néanmoins il avait l'air triste à l'idée de le perdre. « Je vous donnerai les deux, mais si vous me donnez quelque chose en retour. » Thranduil se sourit à lui-même à l'expression de confusion qui traversa le visage de Bilbo.

« Que pourrai-je vous donner ? » demanda timidement Bilbo. Thranduil le regarda quelques instants avant de rire doucement pour lui-même.

« Vous pouvez vous donner vous-même. Donnez-moi votre amour, et votre corps, pour cette nuit. Et demain matin je vous verrais vous, vos Nains, et votre anneau, quitter la Forêt Noire en toute sécurité. » ronronna Thranduil, adorant la façon dont Bilbo avait l'air toujours confus avant que la compréhension ne naisse chez le Hobbit et qu'il rougisse.

« Vous voulez que je... couche avec vous ? » murmura anxieusement Bilbo. Thranduil acquiesça simplement, haussant un sourcil comme pour demander à Bilbo s'il acceptait ou non. Bilbo sembla avoir un grand débat mental avec lui-même, se rétractant et rougissant à intervalles. « Je ne pense pas que je serai très satisfaisant pour vous, Votre Majesté, car je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce sujet et ne suis rien d'autre qu'un petit Hobbit. » lui dit Bilbo avec encore un léger rougissement.

« Vous êtes vierge. » Bilbo hocha de la tête. « Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, c'est un fait qui me plaît beaucoup. Et je ne requiers pas que vous soyez... expérimenté. Je serai patient et attentionné avec vous. » promit Thranduil, se levant et fermant la distance entre lui et Bilbo. Il inclinant le visage du Hobbit vers le sien et lui donna un sourire doux et rassurant, tandis qu'il enfilait ses doigts dans ces belles boucles dorées. « Je ne vous blesserai pas. »

« Je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'une pute ! » lâcha Bilbo avant de baisser sa tête de honte. Thranduil savait que son visage affichait son choc, mais il ne put se reprendre pendant quelques longs instants. Pouvait-il réellement s'attendre à ce que Bilbo pense quelque chose de mieux que ça ? Thranduil n'avait pas été très... romantique à ce propos. Bilbo pensait probablement qu'il ne cherchait qu'un coup d'un soir.

Fronçant les sourcils à l'idée d'abuser des sentiments de Bilbo d'une telle façon, Thranduil se baissa et attrapa Bilbo, le tenant serré de la façon dont il avait l'habitude de tenir Legolas quand il faisait la taille de Bilbo. Le Hobbit était vraiment une petite chose. Mais chaque centimètre de lui était magnifique et parfait selon Thranduil. Il ne voulait pas être avec Bilbo pour quelque sorte de satisfaction rapide. Il sentait sincèrement quelque chose de spécial à propos du garçon, et il voulait chérir cela, ainsi que Bilbo. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de garder Bilbo, mais il connaissait aussi le proverbe : 'Mieux vaut souffrir d'avoir aimé que de souffrir de n'avoir jamais aimé.' Mais comment pouvait-il dire cela à Bilbo ?

« Tu n'es pas une pute Bilbo. Si je pensais que je pouvais te convaincre, je te prierai de rester ici avec moi. Mais c'est évident pour moi que tu dirais non. » Bilbo renifla et leva timidement les yeux vers lui. « Je t'aurai seulement pour ces quelques heures, mais je veux les passer dans le plaisir. Plaisir pour nous deux. Et ensuite je te laisserai partir, et espérerai qu'un jour tu me reviendras. » Bilbo tourna et retourna l'idée dans sa tête ainsi que la façon dont Thranduil le regardait. Le Roi le voulait, et il a dit que Bilbo n'en serait pas une pute pour autant. Pour une raison ou une autre, Bilbo lui faisait confiance, beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait faire confiance à un étranger. Finalement, il acquiesça. Le Roi des Elfes sourit et tira tendrement Bilbo encore plus proche pour placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que tu me veux si vite après m'avoir rencontré ? » demanda Bilbo, toujours un peu prudent, une fois que Thranduil s'était retiré du baiser.

« Je suppose que les choses sont différentes entre les Hobbits et les Elfes. Quand j'ai vu ma femme, la mère de Legolas, je savais qu'elle serait celle que j'épouserai et qui me donnerait un fils. Et quand je t'ai vu, je savais que tu serais celui que j'aimerais véritablement. Le mariage et les enfants de côté, je suis maintenant libre d'aimer celui que mon cœur veut. Toi. » expliqua Thranduil, montant et descendant tranquillement sa main sur le dos de Bilbo. Le Hobbit mordit sa lèvre inférieure, voulant clairement poser une autre question, mais incertain au cas où il ennuierait Thranduil. « Vas-y. » ronronna-t-il.

« Comment ton cœur sait-il qui il aime ? Et si je n'étais jamais venu dans la Forêt Noire ? Est-ce que tu continuerais ta vie sans savoir qui ton cœur aime véritablement ? » demanda curieusement Bilbo, toutefois avec une rougeur sur son visage. Thranduil y réfléchit un moment tandis qu'il marchait en direction de son lit. Bilbo se tortillait dans l'anticipation ou l'anxiété contre lui.

« Je suppose que je ne l'aurais jamais su, si tu n'étais pas venu ici. Le cœur est une chose étrange, il fonctionne de façon capricieuse. Si je savais exactement comment ou pourquoi il fonctionne de la façon dont il le fait, je ne pense pas que je lui ferais confiance ne serait que la moitié dont je le fais. » lui dit Thranduil, avant d'embrasser sa joue et de le coucher sur le grand lit. « Mais je lui fait assez confiance pour savoir que je t'adore, petit Hobbit. Je sais déjà ça. Imagine ce que je saurai demain. Ou le jour d'après. » Soudainement son sourire se fana en un froncement de sourcils. « Mais alors tu seras parti. Et tu me manqueras. » Bilbo déglutit nerveusement et inclina prudemment le visage de Thranduil vers le sien.

« Si je survis à cette quête, je reviendrai. » promit-il avec un petit sourire. « Les Hobbits ne savent pas à première vue qui ils sont destinés à aimer, mais je crois qu'avec le temps je le saurai aussi sûrement que toi. » ajouta-t-il, et cela rendit le sourire de Thranduil plus lumineux.

« Laisse-moi te montrer la profondeur de mes sentiments. » murmura Thranduil d'une voix soyeuse dans l'oreille de Bilbo. Un frisson traversa le corps de Bilbo et il hocha de la tête impatiemment. Thranduil ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y repenser, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo et laissant ses longues doigts pâles glisser sous la tunique du Hobbit. Alors que sa langue explorait la bouche de Bilbo, ses doigts cartographièrent sa poitrine, prêtant une attention spéciale à taquiner les petites bosses sensibles qui faisaient s'arquer et gémir Bilbo. Le Roi des Elfes n'était habituellement pas une personne impatiente, mais la façon dont il déchira les vêtements de Bilbo le fit penser différemment. Quand la poitrine de Bilbo fut finalement révélée à ses yeux, il prit un moment juste pour regarder la petite beauté sous lui.

« Est-ce que je... te plaît ? Mon roi ? » demanda timidement Bilbo, un peu inquiet. Il était confus par la façon dont Thranduil se contentait de le regarder, avec une telle expression illisible sur son visage. Mais quand il parla, le visage de Thranduil leva brusquement la tête et il remarqua l'anxiété sur le visage du Hobbit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Bilbo se détendit avec la tendre action.

« Tu me plais grandement mon Hobbit. Tu es magnifique. » Sa voix était plus basse et plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, il vit Bilbo réagir à elle. Vit le désir sur le visage de son petit amour. Le Roi retourna son attention sur la peau de Bilbo, cette fois en traînant sa langue sur chaque centimètre pâle et doux. Bilbo était une épave haletante et gémissante sous lui en peu de temps, et il était en train de supplier avec des phrases mal articulées et décousues au moment où Thranduil retournait à ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu veux réellement cela Bilbo ? » demanda Thranduil, frottant son pouce sur la joue de Bilbo. Le Hobbit sembla un peu surpris avant de hocher de la tête.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il en traînant ses propres plus petits doigts sur les fines pommettes et sur les lèvres de Thranduil. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le veux tant, mais je le veux. » ajouta-t-il quand le Roi des Elfes sembla un peu douteux. « Peut-être est-ce ton truc d'amour à première vue qui déteint sur moi. » plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire sournois et Thranduil lui jeta un tendre regard ennuyé.

« Je ne ferais rien que tu ne souhaites pas. » promit Thranduil, se blottissant dans le cou de Bilbo. « Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi, je le ferais. »

« Puis-je te demander de commencer alors ? » demanda Bilbo, avec peut-être un peu d'insolence. Les yeux de Thranduil s'assombrirent avec la luxure et il captura les lèvres de Bilbo dans un baiser qui était beaucoup plus intense que les autres précédents. Ses mains s'occupèrent d'elles-mêmes en détachant les lacets du pantalon de Bilbo et il le baissa lentement, se délectant de la façon dont Bilbo se tortillait pour essayer de presser le processus.

« Déjà si impatient petit être ? » taquina Thranduil, après avoir finalement glissé le pantalon de Bilbo le long de son corps. Bilbo rougit et lui jeta un faux regard noir. Thranduil lui fit un léger coup de bec sur les lèvres avant que ses yeux ne descendent pour avoir la pleine vue révélée de Bilbo Baggings. La vue lui coupa presque le souffle. Bilbo était tout en courbes délicates et en hanches rondes et en peau délicieusement douce et Thranduil souhaitait honnêtement qu'il pouvait confiner le garçon, seulement pour le garder dans cet état parfait. Loin de tout ce qui pouvait laisser une marque sur son magnifique Bilbo.

« Thranduil ? » Les sourcils de Bilbo étaient froncés à nouveau, s'interrogeant clairement. Thranduil avait à améliorer son estime de soi, parce que comment Bilbo pouvait se penser déplaisant ? Au lieu de répondre au Hobbit, il commença à déposer de doux baisers bouche ouverte sur toute la poitrine et le ventre et les cuisses de Bilbo, s'assurant d'éviter une zone très spécifique pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir Bilbo dans cet état gémissant et suppliant à nouveau. Effectivement, le Hobbit était pratiquement en train de pleurer pour que le Roi des Elfes ait pitié après un certain temps.

Finalement, quand Thranduil ne put se contenir plus longtemps et que Bilbo sembla sur le point de le maudire, le Roi des Elfes lécha une longue ligne sur la face inférieure du membre de Bilbo avant de le prendre en bouche. Bilbo lâcha un juron et fit tressauter accidentellement ses hanches, cependant il tenta de se restreindre après ça. Cela ne dérangeait pas Thranduil, il appréciait les réactions qu'il obtenait de Bilbo plus que tout. Voir son petit amour se défaire ainsi à cause de ses actions... L'affection réchauffait son ventre, tout comme la fierté et peut-être un peu de malice.

Thranduil continua à satisfaire son petit Hobbit jusqu'à ce que Bilbo ait littéralement les larmes aux yeux, même si elles étaient définitivement des larmes de plaisir à en juger ses gémissements. Comprenant que Bilbo essayait de s'empêcher de jouir, le Roi des Elfes se retira avec un 'pop' humide et Bilbo soupira, son corps ramollissant totalement. Thranduil le regarda prudemment tandis qu'il humidifiait ses doigts avant de séparer les jambes de Bilbo. Les yeux de Bilbo s'ouvrirent, sachant ce qui allait sûrement arriver, mais encore un peu nerveux à ce propos.

« N'aie pas peur Bilbo. » grogna Thranduil, massant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Bilbo de façon apaisante alors que son autre main jouait avec l'entrée du Hobbit.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » répondit Bilbo, toutefois ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et un peu de tension était revenue dans son corps. Thranduil sourit à son petit Bilbo têtu. Puis il poussa un long doigt dans l'anneau de muscles de Bilbo, le Hobbit s'arquant et laissant s'échapper un soupir. Son visage était parfaitement débauché et avec ses yeux, il plaidait Thranduil de continuer à bouger, de faire quelque chose, juste de bouger ! Thranduil accepta volontiers, bougeant son doigt d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que Bilbo soit prêt pour un second doigt. « S'il-te-plaît ! Je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps ! » haleta Bilbo, et bien que Thranduil savait qu'il devrait probablement passer plus de temps à préparer son petit amour, il était juste incapable de nier la supplication dans les yeux de Bilbo.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les proches alentours et se posèrent sur un fiole d'huile que Legolas devait avoir laissé là plus tôt dans la journée quand il faisait briller ses armes. Comme c'était commode de la part de son fils. Étalant rapidement l'huile sur son membre, le Roi s'installa entre les jambes de Bilbo et le tira plus proche de lui. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bilbo et l'émotion qu'il y trouva lui coupa presque le souffle. Bien sûr il y avait du désir, mais au-delà de ça, il y avait de la confiance et du bien-être et... de l'amour.

Thranduil fit de son mieux pour transmettre l'amour pur qu'il ressentait tandis qu'il se poussait lentement dans son petit amour. Bilbo frémit et gémit et supplia, mais pas une seule fois la douleur ne traversa son joli petit visage. Thranduil se demanda si c'était parce que Bilbo le lui cachait, ou parce que le Hobbit ressentait beaucoup plus de plaisir que de douleur. Dans tous les cas, un sourire s'étala sur le visage du Roi des Elfes et il se pencha pour embrasser fermement sur la bouche.

Bilbo bougea ses hanches, tirant un halètement à Thranduil. Bilbo sourit et recommença, cette fois faisant grogner Thranduil de désir. Il voulait prendre un rythme rapide et satisfaisant dès le départ, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir être doux. Bilbo était vierge après tout. Enfin, il l'avait été. Aussi le Roi des Elfes commença à bouger lentement, s'assurant qu'aucun signe de douleur ou de d'inconfort ne se montrait sur le visage de Bilbo. Quand il trouva l'endroit sensible de Bilbo, le Hobbit s'étouffa pratiquement en gémissant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement. Thranduil gloussa et frappa cet endroit à nouveau.

« T-Thranduil ! P-Plus vite ! » supplia Bilbo à bout de souffle, faisant de son mieux pour rencontrer Thranduil coup sur coup. Avec la permission de Bilbo, Thranduil obéit joyeusement, bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements et les injures s'échappaient de leurs lèvres à eux deux, et que le bord de l'extase semblait être très proche. Thranduil sentit la main de Bilbo s'enchevêtrer dans ses cheveux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être tiré vers le bas pour un baiser féroce. Il n'objecta pas pour autant, entortillant sa langue joyeusement avec celle de son petit amour, et donnant quelques derniers coups profonds. Bilbo vint en premier, criant le nom du Roi. Le serrage des muscles autour de son membre, aussi bon que l'amour dans la voix de Bilbo, poussa Thranduil à l'orgasme aussi.

Pendant quelques minutes ils ne purent que rester ainsi et se regarder, perdu dans les yeux de l'autre et dans la sensation qui remplissait chaque cellule de leur corps. Finalement Thranduil se retira de Bilbo, qui gémit à la perte, avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Je vais nous faire un bain. » suggéra Thranduil, cependant il ne semblait pas disposé à quitter Bilbo. Il poussa des boucles trempées de sueur du front de Bilbo et y déposa un doux baiser, malgré les perles humides qui s'accrochaient à la peau de son Hobbit. Bilbo lui fit un sourire endormi et acquiesça, suivant l'Elfe quand il se leva. « Tu peux te reposer ici pendant que je le prépare. » lui dit Thranduil, mais Bilbo le suivit effrontément tout de même. Thranduil pouffa, mais sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer à la vue du Hobbit clairement fatigué le suivre de façon si satisfaite.

« C'était... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. » murmura joyeusement Bilbo, levant ses yeux vers ceux de l'Elfe tandis que Thranduil ouvrait le chemin vers une grande et luxueuse salle de bain. Thranduil se sourit à lui-même qu'il faisait couler l'eau et répandit quelques sels de bains floraux dans l'eau parfaitement chaude. Il était un Roi après tout, il savait se débrouiller avec le bain idyllique.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir déçu. » répondit Thranduil, taquinant légèrement Bilbo, ce qu'il remarqua. Il tira la langue quand il pensa que Thranduil ne pouvait pas le voir et le Roi des Elfes cacha son sourire en tirant sa tunique au dessus de sa tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas entièrement déshabillé, contrairement à Bilbo. Maintenant le Hobbit était capable de le voir aussi nu que Thranduil avait vu Bilbo, et il se sentit nerveux pour quelques raisons. Cependant Bilbo soupira seulement, ses yeux pétillants, et tira la main de Thranduil en direction du bain.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses aimer un simple Hobbit comme moi. » commenta Bilbo quand ils furent immergés tranquillement dans une eau agréable depuis quelques minutes. Thranduil baissa les yeux vers le garçon appuyé contre sa poitrine et embrassa son front.

« Je ne peux pas croire que cela m'a prit plus d'un regard sur toi pour le réaliser. Tu es la perfection, mon petit amour. Je t'adore. » adula Thranduil, appréciant le rougissement qui illumina les joues et le nez de Bilbo de façon si adorable. Après que quelques autres instants de silence soient passés, Thranduil prit une inspiration pour se calmer et posa la question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il devait tout de même demander. « Vas-tu rester avec moi Bilbo ? » demanda-t-il, semblant optimiste de façon écœurante malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà ce que Bilbo allait dire. Bilbo se tendit légèrement et son rougissement revint, seulement il sembla plein de regrets et embarrassé.

« Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Quand je reviendrai, après la quête, je resterai avec toi. » promit Bilbo, toutefois il n'avait pas l'air aussi plein d'espoir.

« Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Et si cette quête folle de Thorin Oakenshield vous tuait ? Comment pourrais-je perdre mon petit amour juste après l'avoir trouvé ? » questionna Thranduil, enroulant ses bras de façon possessive autour du Hobbit appuyé contre lui. Bilbo prit un petit moment pour penser à une réponse suffisante avant de remuer un peu pour lever les yeux vers Thranduil.

« Je te fais confiance Thranduil. Maintenant fais-moi confiance. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir à tes bras. Je ne me mettrai pas en danger inutilement. Et aussi vite que tout sera fini, je reviendrai à ton beau sourire et yeux et ton cœur aimant. » Bilbo appuya un doux baiser sur la joue de Thranduil, tout près de ses lèvres, puis se redressa. Thranduil soupira, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose qu'il pourrait obtenir du Hobbit. Bilbo ne resterait pas, pas pour l'instant. Mais au moins essayerait-il de revenir.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide, et même une heure ou plus encore après. Aucun n'eut envie de bouger, les deux sachant ce qui arriverait quand ils le feraient. Thranduil avait fait une promesse, après tout, et il allait devoir relâcher les Nains au lever du soleil. Ce qui signifiait aussi laisser partir son Hobbit. Cette simple pensée le fit vouloir resserrer son emprise sur la petite créature dans ses bras. Mais il aurait à le laisser partir au final. Au final, mais pas en ce moment. Et jusqu'au moment où il le laisserait partir, il tiendrait son petit amour et le chérirait et lui montrerait son amour. Et il prierait chaque Valar qui voudrait bien écouter de lui ramener son petit amour. Il prierait et attendrait. Peu importe à quel point cela sera long.

* * *

Les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur =)


End file.
